The Second First
by littleredragtop
Summary: After Bella and Edward break-up Bella finds comfort with Rosalie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -

So many things still felt so strange to me, it's hard to explain. You know, finding the one person who completes your being but then having your soul torn in half by that some person? Charlie thinks it's just young love and says I'll get over it before I know it. I wish he was right. I wish I could tell him everything instead of just half truths. He knows about the fight. He knows that Edward hurt me and that we've not spoken for months but he has no idea why.........

Two months earlier:

_"Edward listen me!! I want you to look at me as an equal not just your fragile little human!" I yelled so hard my voice cracked with the last word._

_"Bella you ARE fragile! You're impossible to keep safe and you're showing your age by acting this way. If you could see yourself stomping your feet and yelling like a child you'd see why I treat you like this. It's not only wearing thin for you, ya know? Have you no reguard for how this has changed my life?" Edward fumed back at me._

_I spoke before I thought. "I'm sorry, ok? I'll change or do whatever you want!"_

_He actually snorted back to me, "Why would I ever want such a weak creature in my life? You think I find your groveling attractive? If I would cry in frustration if I could Bella! You've made the last six months seem like six centuries. I'll never forgive myself for lowering my standards. I don't want to be with you anymore."_

_I was shocked. Our first fight and he was holding nothing back. I could feel my tears welling up but fought them back with all my might. I took a deep breath and slowly said, "You're doing me a favor and all I can say is thanks because weak as I seem to you, I'm strong enough to be able to walk away Edward. And don't worry about your little family secret. It's safe."_

And that was it. The next morning he'd placed a box of things I'd left at his house on my front door step. That's how Charlie found out. I tried to be as vague as possible. It's not easy telling your dad about a break-up, never mind a terribly bitter one with your century old Vampire boyfriend.

Edward never went to school anymore but his family did. Alice was sweet and though I know she saw the fight coming she still acts like the doting best friend. I fully expected Rosalie to laugh or be happy that we broke up but she was wonderfully supportive. In fact she hugged me for the first time since I'd known her. I was shocked at her sincerity and before I knew it was a crying mess right there in her arms.

Ever since then I find myself strangely drawn to Rosalie. At first I thought I was just replacing Edward with another beautiful Vampire but I soon found out that that was not the case at all. I feel like I'm addicted to everything about her. More than friendly but less than sexually. She has this way of making me feel like I belong to her but she never makes me feel like a lesser being, so to speak.

Friday after school I was hanging out by my truck pretending not to be waiting for Rosalie to walk over to her car. Damn she caught me staring again.

"Bella you're looking at me like you're in heat or something. Are you all right?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh that's gross Rose!" I covered clumsily.

She leaned in and whispered "It's not gross Bella. It's perfectly natural and understandable."

I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not so I thought I'd test her. "Oh Rose you know I just can't stop thinking about jumping your bones."

She took a step back and awicked grin spread across her lips. She sighed out, "I know Bella, I know." And with a wink she ran to her car and drove off.

I watched her car go out of sight before I let my knees buckle. That had to have been the most sexually charged conversation I'd ever had with anyone in my life! I should have been pissing myself with fear but instead I felt cocky and confident.

When I got home I went straight to my room and turned on my computer. As it loaded I couldn't help recall how Rosalie had smelled when she leaned in to whisper to me. It was amazing whatever it was!

Since I was so shocked by my reaction to Rosalie I thought I would do some online research and maybe get a grip on my sexually. I couldn't find anything that outright stated I was some sort of freak so I decided to call it a night on that note. After the computer shut down I sat staring at the monitor until I thought I saw something in the reflection. It couldn't be. Edward used to come and go as he pleased but that was over months ago. Maybe just wishful thinking.

There it was again. My heart rate instantly tripled in speed. I took my eyes off the window only long enough to search for something throw. When I looked back I couldn't believe my eyes. Rosalie was sitting on my window sill and acting like there was no other place she wanted to be.

"Rosalie what the hell? You scared the shit outta me!" I blurted.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Relax Bella. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I was out for a walk and wanted to see if you were up."

I jumped to my fee. "Well I'm definitely up for you." I spoke without thinking again.

"You really are quite the little flirt aren't you Bella? I mean, your body language does all talking with you, doesn't it?" She was direct; I loved it and hated it at the same time.

"I can't help it. I flirt when I get nervous and you make me so nervous Rosalie. You're like a predator or something. It's intimidating." I was feeling braver now.

"I am a predator Bella. You know this. I get the feeling you'd enjoy being my prey though, wouldn't you?" She whispered.

By now she was standing less than an inch from me and I wasn't the least bit scared. In fact, I was getting more turned on by the minute. The only thing I regretted was having nothing on except my sleep boxers and a tank. As if she read my mind she looked down at what I was wearing.

"Oh, I'm over dressed aren't I? Would you feel better if I shed a few layers?" she asked innocently.

I stammered, "I..I...don't know. You're making me feel like we're reading the same book but I'm a few chapters behind. Catch me up please?"

Rosalie put one of her perfectly cool fingers on my bottom lip and slowly dragged it down my chin and neck until she stopped at the edge of my shirt. Then she ran her finger up the neckline and stopped at my shoulder where she replaced her finger with her lips. Her kiss was the softest thing I'd ever felt. There was a sudden surge of fire through my body. I gasped with pleasure.

"Are we sufficiently caught up?" She purred.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ye…yes." I practically moaned.

I kind of walk-ran over to the edge of the bed and sat down before my legs gave out. I couldn't be sure but I think I heard Rosalie snickering.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

She collected herself and said, "Oh you really have no idea, do you?"

I said nothing.

"Come on Bella. We both know what's going on here. I can tell by the way that you look at me that you're interested in more than a friendship. For crying out loud I can smell it all over you!" She was still smiling, a good sign.

I defended myself, "I don't know what's going on with me or my body anymore, Rosalie. The last thing I'd ever wanna do is piss you off. I really hope you know that."

She looked hurt. How could something that came out of my clumsy mouth actually offend this Goddess? I was stunned.

"Okay, okay." I knew I was pushing my luck but couldn't stop talking. I wanted her to stay in the worst way. "Rosalie I think I have feelings for you. Well, my body does. Ugh sorry that came out wrong. What I mean is…ah fuck it!"

I stood up and closed the space between us with as much prowess as I could muster.

"Rosalie, I've been craving you in ways I didn't know existed. Everything about you is so damn perfect. I loved Edward but I hunger for you. These feelings hit me like a freight train but they don't feel wrong. Oh cripes, I'm babbling. I'm sorry." I hung my head.

There is was again, that touch. That cool satin touch lifting up my chin. I'd never looked Rosalie in the eyes while standing this close to her. I couldn't breath. It was literally breathtaking. My heart was pounding and there was this tingling between my legs that was amazing. I was totally giving myself away but I didn't care. At this point I had nothing to lose. I put my arm behind her and slowly slid my palm up between her shoulder blades until it came to rest at the base of her neck. She arched an eyebrow. She liked it! I pushed my hand up further until I had a handful of her hair. She let out the faintest little moan. I kissed Rosalie with all the passion I had in my body. She returned my kiss with equal passion. My free hand was now moving up her thigh and cupping her perfect little ass. Suddenly I was on my bed and she was on top of me. Her head was between my breasts, kissing me over my shirt. With a quick rip my tank was flying through the air and her kisses were on my bare skin. I reached down and tried to loosen her shirt but she quickly sat up and grabbed my hand.

"Bella I think I'm taking advantage of you." She seemed to be ashamed.

"Rosalie are you out of your mind? I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Please don't stop, please don't leave." I begged.

With that, Rosalie leaned back in to kiss me but I more than met her half way. It's like my body had been made for her and it was finally time for her to receive her gift.

"Take me, please…." I moaned.

I sat up and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, she raised her arms willingly. The shirt moving over head caused a breeze to run through her hair and intoxicate me. I kissed her shoulder where she's rocked my world just minutes before. Her arms wrapped around me and our bodies were pulsing together. I pushed her back and reached for the button of her perfectly fitted jeans.

"You first." She teased.

Rosalie's perfectly cool, perfectly soft hands moved to the waistband on my shorts. I nodded anxiously and she pulled them off me slowly. Her lips were at my navel while her hands rubbed my sides. Encouraging her, I lifted my hips the slightest bit. Then she was mine. Rosalie kissed and licked me until I thought I would explode. Her tongue was the perfect temperature against my hot pussy. Her fingers had the perfect rhythm inside me. I begged her not to stop and she didn't. My hands were in her hair. Her hands were everywhere; my breasts, my ass, everywhere I had skin basically. When I came for the fifth time she finally slowed down and let me come off my high. I reached down and grabbed her hand, looking her straight in the eye while I licked her fingers. She moaned and closed her eyes.

Laying beside this perfect woman without ravishing her was next to impossible. I couldn't stand having to wait for my body to stop shaking. It was torture. Rosalie was holding me as if I was her most prized position. Her breasts were pushed into my back and she had one of her legs wedged in between mine.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" She replied.

"Uhm…..how much different is your body from mine? Well, I mean…..you know?" I carefully asked.

"Exactly the same as yours, in the sexual aspect.

Though possibly not quite as warm and irresistible." She seemed to be cutting herself short.

Rosalie, I want to taste you and lick you and feel every inch of your body. I want to be inside you and make you come like you've never came before." I whispered in her ear seductively.

"Oh Bella, please fuck me…." She was moaning and almost incoherent.

I pulled out of her arms and gingerly straddled her. I kissed the end of her nose and she giggled. It was adorable. Rosalie's breasts were perfect and just begging me to pay attention to them. My mouth happily obliged. Then I slowly moved just one of my legs in between hers and pushed it against her writhing pelvis. She arched her back and pushed herself against me even harder. It was impossible to concentrate or even keep my eyes open. I moved my other leg between hers and forced her legs apart. Seeing her in this position made my mouth water. I couldn't hold back with her anymore. I dropped my face down and started licking and teasing her in the same way she's done to me. Now I know why she couldn't stop. This had to be the most intimate way of pleasing her and I just couldn't get enough. When I could tell she was getting close to climaxing I slid two fingers inside her and pumped her until she screamed and moaned with elation. "Oh Bella, oh Bella….." She just kept saying my name until she'd lost all control and just went with her body.

I think that was the exact moment I fell in Love with Rosalie Hale. She'd shown me something truly amazing and I'd Love her forever for it. She layed beside me for hours and let me drift in and out of sleep. Everytime I woke up I was afraid she'd left but she held me until almost 4am.

"Open your eyes my sweet Bella." She whispered into my neck.

"Please don't say you have to leave, Rose." I whispered back.

"I'm sorry Bella but it's only Saturday. I can be back in four hours if you'd like. There's something I'd really like to show you this afternoon. What do you think?" She asked.

"You mean I'd get spend the whole day with the most beautiful, amazing, sexy, ravishing……" I could have went on all morning.

"I'll pick you up at 8 Bella. I Love….I had a wonderful time." Then she disappeared out the window. Still naked, oddly enough.

**Next chapter is the Saturday afternoon thing****

Thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone!

Chapter 3

What? Four whole hours? I know one thing was for sure; I'd never be able to fall back to sleep. I couldn't bare the thought of taking a shower and washing Rosalie off me. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling in the dim light. This has to be Love! True physical emotional carnal love!

I checked the clock; 6:30 AM. That would leave me an hour and a half to do all my human things and be outside waiting before Charlie woke up.

I was standing on the porch at 7:55 AM waiting impatiently but trying not to let it show. What an impossible feat that would be. My foot was tapping, my hands kept finding their way into my hair to check for knots and my newly confident expression was changing every three minutes. Ugh! I finally sat on the step and held my head in my hands trying to calm myself down. It wasn't working. Was I dressed appropriately? Did my breath stink?

"Bella what's wrong?" Outta fucking nowhere there she was!

"Shit Rose will you please stop sneaking up on me? I'm gonna have a heart attack or something." I blurted.

Rosalie was laughing at me again. I didn't care though.

She looked simply AMAZING! I mean drop dead gorgeous. Her hair was flowing around her shoulders like something out of a dream! She had on tight Capri's and form fitting tank. And to top it off, of course, four inch stilettos. Now I know why men stare at women like cartoon characters with their eyes bulged and tongue hanging out.

"Did you sleep well, Bella?" She asked while staring me right in the eyes.

"Not really. I couldn't stop thinking about you, about us about how different I feel!" I answered.

"Well you look fantastic. Come and give me a kiss?" Like she had to ask.

We kissed right there in the driveway and I didn't feel the slightest bit of shame. We interlocked fingers and she walked me to the passenger side of her car. She opened the door and motioned for me to get it.

"You're really hell cat in bed, aren't you Bella?" She surprised me.

I smugly replied, "You should see me on the second date!"

Rosalie drove cautiously, though I knew it wasn't her style at all. She said she wanted to make the drive last longer so I couldn't complain.

After about an hour we pulled off the highway onto a dirt road. After about 15 minutes she pulled the car into an even smaller road that nobody but her could have seen. When we came to a stop I could see she was mentally preparing herself for something.

"Uh..are we there yet?" I tried to ease the tension.

"Not quite Bella. We'll have to walk for a ways. Do you mind?" Her demeanor was becoming chillier by the minute.

"Just wait up for me, k?" I asked.

"Of course, beautiful." She smiled back at me.

We didn't walk for long. Rosalie must have been agonizing over the pace. She held my hand with gentle grace but if I stumbled her strength kept me from faltering even the slightest. She led me to a break in the trees and asked me to sit in the leaves with her.

"I've been coming here for years Bella. It's kind of like a restaurant that's so good I can't bare to share the name of it with anyone." She said.

"Okay, a restaurant.." I tried to follow.

Rosalie hesitated for a moment then spoke again. "Mother deer and elk seem to think their offspring will be safe here while they graze. But they're not. There is a horrible, unrelenting monster preying on them. This monster sneaks up on them feeds on them until their hearts cease to beat. That monster, Bella, is me! I'm disgusting and you should know everything. You're too pure and wonderful to be chained to someone like me." She turned away from me and if I didn't know better I would have sworn she was crying.

I pleaded with her. "Hey, Rosalie? Do you think I would have made Love to you if I thought you were a monster? Would I have laid defenseless in your arms??!? Would I have come with you today?? Would I have fallen in fucken Love with you if I thought you were a monster?!" I'd started crying myself by now.

After what seemed like hours she answered, "You're not in Love with me Bella. You're in Love with the idea of a Vampire romance."

"Excuse me??" I asked. "You don't see yourself like I do, Rosalie! I still can't believe how or why what happened last night happened at all. All I know is I'm happier than I've ever been and I feel like, even though all my Vampire firsts were with Edward, all my second firsts with you are the important ones."

More silence.

Suddenly it all made sense. "You regret it don't you?" I asked. My tears now flowing like a river.

Rosalie was holding me to her chest in an instant. "I could never regret any single interaction with you, Bella. I simply don't have the ability to. I only need to be sure you know what you're getting in to."

I stopped sobbing long enough to say, "Please don't ever bring this up to me ever again. I've made up my mind Rosalie. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh Bella," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"On one condition." I offered. "Will you do that thing with your tongue again?"

Laughing and arching an eyebrow she asked, "Which one?"

I couldn't hold back. I kissed her so hard I thought I might break my jaw. Rosalie's kisses were like none other. She sent me to another world. The thought of spending forever with her was amazing but there was always that one thought in the back of my head. She'd always be this beautiful immortal while I got older and older.

Rosalie jolted me out of my inner monologue. "My Love, let's get you home in time for dinner, okay?"

Disappointedly I asked, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yes, but I want you to sleep, okay? I won't have the Love of my life becoming ragged and unrested." She said affectionately.

"Okay deal." I gave in.

On the drive home I tried to sit as close to her as humanly possible. I'd hold her hand or try to tickle her knees or anything to be able to touch her. She kept holding my hand dead still so I wouldn't get her all hot and bothered. Damn her super strength.

I guess I fell asleep on the way home because I awoke to be gently lifted out of the car and placed on my feet.

"My Love, I don't think your father will appreciate me carrying you up to your bedroom." She whispered.

"I thought you were staying?" I whimpered.

"I have to take my car home but I'll be back. I promise. Oh, and Bella? I Love You!" Then she was gone down the street.

When I got up to my room I was undressing when I piece of folded paper fell out of one of my pockets. I unfolded it to see the most beautiful handwriting I'd ever laid eyes on.

My Dearest Bella,

You are my warmth, though I have none. You are my heart, though mine no longer beats. My world without you is simply not a world at all. I'm yours for eternity, be it mine or yours.

Love,

Rosalie

It suddenly occurred to me that whether she meant to or not, Rosalie had given me the only solution to me being able to spend forever with her……….

***Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Hope this one lives up to the first two. Thanks for reading and reviewing  ****


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My brain was totally overwhelmed by now. The last few days felt like weeks. It's strange to me how time slowed down when I was in Love.

There were three things in my mind that I kept mulling through, over and over. First, the single most amazing woman I'd ever met had told me she Loved me. Second, I Loved how she Loved me. And third, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Rosalie Hale.

The next few weeks flew by crazy fast. Rosalie spent almost every night with me but always seemed to distance herself if I tried to initiate anything more than cuddling. We'd kiss for hours but never anything more.

After graduation Rosalie told me she had a surprise for me. I thought it was a good sign and hoped for a candle lit hotel room. I was shocked to find out that she wanted me to spend the night at her house for a change. The problem was that I didn't want to see Edward, or poor Emmet for that matter. Part of me would always feel sorry about what happened with Edward and me.

"Rose, are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked skeptically.

"Relax Bella, nobody will be home. I just thought it would be nice to spend time in MY home for once." She answered.

"Okay I see what you're saying." I hoped she had something lude planned.

About an hour later we were parking her car in the huge five car car garage.

We went up to what used to be Rosalie's and Emmets old room. He'd moved to one of the rooms on the top floor ever since they'd come clean that their relationship had basically ended centuries ago. Her room was everything mine wasn't. It was tidy and organized and full of books. It smelled like flowers and well, Rosalie. There was also a huge bed with big puffy pillows and a comfy looking bed spread.

"I love the bed." I said in awe.

"I was hoping you would, my Love. I got it just for you." She said as she inched closer to me way slower than usual.

I reached and grabbed her hand and put it between mine, like I was warming it or something.

"Is something wrong Rose?" I asked as I pulled her into a hug.

"No, not all sweetheart. In fact, for the first time in a very long time I feel happy. I actually feel worthy of this good fortune I've been blessed to stumble upon." She said through the most beautiful smile I'd ever laid eyes on.

We just stood there holding each other for a while. There wasn't an inch of her body that I didn't know but I always wanted more. Rosalie brought out a side of me that was indescribably hungry for her.

Finally she let me go and pushed me away about an arms length. She was staring at me intently and making my heart race. She was good at that. Rosalie reached out to me and brushed the side of my face lightly eventually pushing my hair over my shoulder and baring part of the left side of my neck. She took a step closer and with her other hand pulled me closer. I tried to kiss her but instead her right was suddenly holding my jaw. She pushed my head over and back, completely baring my neck. I should have panicked when she moved in deliberately and placed her lips on my skin but it was so erotic all I could do was close my eyes and wait for what might be coming next.

I don't know why but part of me thought Rosalie was going to bite me right there in her bedroom. Had she read my mind? Did she know I wanted to be turned?

"Mmmmm Rose….." escaped from my lips.

Then my hands were in her hair, her beautiful soft hair. I was about to lose control so I said the only thing that was on my mind.

"I want you to turn me right now…..please?" I moaned.

Rosalie paused for only a split second and then said, "I thought you'd never ask!"

The biting itself didn't hurt much at all. Actually, at first it was the most exquisite sensation I'd ever had. Then something different happened. Everything went black and I could feel myself falling until two strong arms were cradling me. I think Rosalie moved me to the bed. What followed next was nothing other than the worst imaginable pain resonating through my entire body. It felt like I was being burned alive over and over again. All I wanted was to back in my room with Rosalies arms wrapped around me. I couldn't talk or else I would have screamed for help. I don't know how long it felt this way but the second it eased a fraction I knew it. I could hear people talking.

"Rosalie I can't believe you did this?!?! What were you thinking?? You could have killed her!! You've lost your fucken mind!" Edward was hissing at her.

Then Carlisle's voice was there too. "Calm down Edward. I know this wasn't the best time or place for this but there is nothing we can do about it now. It's obvious that Rosalie didn't do this to hurt Bella. Have you forgotten that when I turned Esme it was for Love?" He asked. "The idea of spending eternity without the one you Love more than anything is too much to bear. I can attend to this and I do not hold Rosalie at fault." He added.

Edward hung his head and said to Carlisle, "You are right. I apologize."

I felt terrible that they were fighting over me but there was nothing I could say or do about it. Slowly I could tell things about my mind were starting to change. Of the three people in the room they all had a different and distinct scent. They were easy for me tell apart from one another but there was one that stood out to me more than the others. It was Rosalie's. It was like everything about this suffering was okay because knowing she was there in the room gave me a light at the end of the tunnel. I was sure she was holding my hand gently and stroking my hair. I knew I was strong enough to endure this pain but I worried if she was too. I assumed I was more than half way through this painful transformation by now and that meant being able to hold her in my arms again would be sooner, rather than later.

Thinking of my Rosalie had helped me forget about the pain and just as sudden as it had hit, it was gone and I fell into complete darkness.

**I had some trouble with this chapter but I think it turned out ok. Hope you all like it!  **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The darkness finally became lighter and lighter until I could tell I had my wits about me. I wasn't sure if I could speak or move or anything but I had to try.

"Can you hear me Bella? Please squeeze my hand or move your foot or something if you can hear me!" I could hear Rosalie pleading. She'd been doing it for days now, knowing her.

My eyes shot open so fast that the overhead light was burning my retinas. Out of old habit I threw my arm over my face to shield it and felt my hand hit something and knock it over. The sound was so loud it jerked me into a sitting position instantly. I tried to look around but my head moved so fast I couldn't focus. I saw two men with their mouths hanging wide open both backed into the far corner. My human eyes had held back the sheer handsomeness of them before. I couldn't get a good look at Edward because he was crouched behind Carlisle but it seemed like they were both glowing. Had they always glowed? I was waiting for one them to speak but they were silent, frozen in time.

"Wh….whe…ahem…where's…..?" I tried to ask about Rosalie but my throat felt weird.

"Bella, do you know who I am?" Carlisle finally asked.

I tried to smile and nodded back at him.

"Good, good. Your first fifteen minutes as a Vampire are going to be hard to adjust to. I need you to concentrate on moving slowly and see if you can stand up, okay?" He asked.

I nodded again and swiveled and let my feet hit the floor. So far so good. Next I stood in one sweeping motion. I wobbled a bit but instantly regained my balance and took two steps forward. Every move I was making felt like it was easy as blinking my eyes. I couldn't stop the huge smile from hitting my face.

"How do you feel?' Carlisle asked cautiously.

"Uh…Amazing!" I accidentally yelled back at him.

Edward took that opportunity to stand up and straighten his clothes. He nodded to me and then walked out of the room. He seemed afraid or something. Or maybe I was the ugliest Vampire ever created. I really hoped he was just going to get Rosalie though.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked quieter this time.

"Bella? I'm right here." Her voice came out of nowhere.

"What are you doing on the floor?" I asked.

"You knocked me over when you came to. I didn't know how composed you'd be so I stayed down here." She answered sheepishly.

I felt a lump in my throat. "Rose I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'd never hurt you on purpose. I'm so sorry…I…"

She stood up and cautiously walked over to me and took my hand. It occurred to me that I'd never "seen" Rosalie before this moment. Saying that was like an angel would like be saying the sun is just luke warm. I was so taken over with emotions all I could do was grab her and hold on to her.

She finally spoke again, "Oh my Love you were a vision before but I can't take my eyes off you now. Do you want to look at yourself?"

"No, not yet. I need to take a few minutes and take stock of this vision and speed." I said back to her.

"Of course, take your time. Do you want me to leave you alone?" She asked.

"Rosalie, I don't ever want to…or HAVE to be away from you again!" I blurted back to her.

She smiled and we sat down in each others arms. She talked to me for hours on end about how afraid she'd been. She told me all about her transformation and that I was doing amazingly well. I always assumed that without sleep the time would pass slowly but it was the opposite. We sat for two days before we finally ran out of conversation and just enjoyed the feel of each others embrace.

"I know you probably think it's strange that I don't want to see myself in mirror. I think I'd like it better if I could get an idea through your eyes. So how do I look?" I asked while rubbing the length of palm to her elbow.

"You are exquisite Bella. Your hair seems twice as thick as it did before and your skin is flawless. Your body feels like the Venus de Milo herself. Your lips, mmmm your lips are still perfect and supple and well, my Love, you're just absolutely breathtaking." She finished with a kiss on the end of nose.

It wasn't long before my new fingertips wanted to go exploring all through her body. At first she was hesitant but let me proceed with extreme caution. I could now hear every little moan and purr that escaped her when I went for her beautiful breasts or the backs of her knees. When I finally kissed Rosalie for the first time as a Vampire it was quite evident that all my suffering had paid off. She always seemed to hold back when I was a human but now she was forceful and dominant. Her mouth even tasted different to me now. Sweeter and softer. Every curve of her body now fit mine perfectly and being able to kiss without breathing was amazing. Before things went to far she pulled back.

"No Rose, please don't stop! This is what I've been waiting for!" I gasped at her.

"My Love, there is nothing I want more than to fuck and play for days but I don't think you're ready. You need some time to adjust. Plus you're stronger than me right now and I'd hate to have that stand in the way of me showing you what I REALLY like in the bedroom." She said while tucking her shirt back in.

"Okay. One week, Rosalie Hale! After that you are mine." I threatened.

She grinned back at me and nodded very very erotically.

Now all I had to do was endure the possibly longest week I'd ever spent.

***I think I'll do two more chapters after this. Hope you all like it!****


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The longest week of my life turned out not to be that long after all. It had probably had a lot to with the fact that there were so many cool things to discover. Rosalie was great about teaching me. It seemed like she was starting to realize the greatness of her abilities instead of seeing them as a curse.

One night were sitting on the roof of the house listening to the crickets. I was sitting back, leaning on my elbows with Rosalies head in my lap. Ever since I became a Vampire she didn't feel the need to dominate me so much and quite often let me set the rules, so to speak. I felt like I got to see something more amazing about her each and every day. Who would have thought Rose liked to work on cars? Who would have she'd look fantastic wearing cover-alls and covered in oil? Such a sexy girl.

"Well, my Love, it's after midnight, " she said looking up at me.

"Is it now?" I tried act oblivious.

"I know you think it was mean to make you wait a week, Bella. Honestly, it's been hard for me too but it'll also make you more appreciative." She poked me in the ribs playfully.

"You were right, baby." I answered. Then I got an idea, "Actually, I'm not even interested in Vampire sex anymore." I shrugged.

She didn't realize I was kidding around and instantly looked crush. She got up and huffed, "If that's how you feel!" Then she jumped off the roof.

Oh my poor Rosalie, she didn't always have the best sense of humor. I quickly followed her and sniffed her out on our bedroom.

"Piss off." She mumbled towards me.

"Rosalie, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just kidding around." I hung my head.

"I know. I just wanted to get you to follow me to the bedroom." She grinned at me.

"You're twisted!" I purred.

"What's your point, my Love?" She asked.

"I guess I don't have one. Hmm…come here!" I growled.

Now that we were physically equal I was able to manhandle her a little more than before. She'd always seemed to solid and strong but now that I was able to pick her up and even restrain her, she seemed so much more fragile.

I picked Rosalie up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I barely felt her weight at all. I carried her over to the bed and put her down on her back while I straddled her easily.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered in her ear as I kissed my down her neck. Rosalie had amazing shoulders and I loved kissing every inch of them. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling contently. Finally I made way to her lips. Our kisses were more intense now because we didn't ever have to hold back. Our tongues entwined and the world around us slowly became quiet, like we were the only two beings on the planet. Rosalie usually let me take time but I could feel her hands snaking down back and come to a rest while cupping my ass in both hands. She squeezed lightly and then pulled me down on top of her.

I stopped kissing her and grinned, "You're hornier than I thought!"

After than it was sheer and utter bliss. It must have been an hour before we took things further than kissing and fondling. After I couldn't take it anymore I finally started unbuttoning her shirt and slipping her out of it. Rosalie had no need to wear a bra so I was happy to go straight to licking and sucking her perfect breasts. She was moaning and wriggling and driving me nuts. I made my way to the button of her jeans and slowly undid the button and pulled down the zipper. I knelt between her now open legs and held her up while II slid her jeans off. The view from where I was sitting was amazing. I leaned back down and laid gently kisses all around her belly button before finally making my way down her perfectly wet pussy. I kissed and licked her for only a few moments before I returned to kiss her lips, wanting her to know how delicious she was. I my hand slid back down and started teasing her swollen clit. Rosalie was writhing and pushing her body into mine. Finally she came with a loud moan and returned to kissing me until she quickly rolled me off her and snuggled into my chest.

Our Love making had never been like this. Usually it was me who wanted to be held and coddled. The pride I felt by being able to make her feel safe was more than I could bear. I wanted her hands on my body, her tongue in my mouth, her fingers inside me but I didn't have the heart to ruin this perfect moment. It could have been hours, days or years that stayed in that position. Neither one of us said a word because there was just no need.

Rosalie finally broke the silence. "I Love you, my sweet Bella."

"I Love you too baby. Are you okay?" I asked her as I held her just a little bit tighter.

"I've never been more okay in my life." She snuggled in a little closer.

"Rosalie Hale?" I whispered.

"Hmmmm" She answered.

"Will you marry me?" I couldn't hold it in any longer.

Silence.

"Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!! Wait….is that possible? Oh who cares! Yes Bella!" She was smiling wider than I'd ever seen.

We had a very small little gathering where Rosalie and I exchanged our vows. We knew if wasn't legal or anything but nobody cared. It seemed to me that probably wouldn't care about much other than her for a really long time. We didn't have an immediate plans of moving or anything like that. It was more than enough to spend every waking hour together.

If someone had of told me that dying and being reborn would make me the happiest being in the world I would have never believed them. But here we were, happier than ever and no end to the perfect Love in site.

The End.


End file.
